SAVE FANFICTION, YOUTUBE, AND DEVIANTART ! 2013 IMPORTANT
by The Word Nerd 424
Summary: HELP SAVE FANFICTION, YOUTUBE, AND DEVIANTART! Look inside for more info. It really is a tragedy, and think about life without the three. HORROR! OH, THE HORROR! With your help, we can overpower the bill. Look inside for petition. SAVE THE DAY! AND LIFE AS WE KNOW AND LOVE. *Whispers* Save me life ... Also, read my other fics. PROTECTED BY THE PROTECTERS! SO NO STUPID ELIMINATORS!
1. Part 1: SOPA GOING DOWN

**If you love fanfiction, Youtube, and deviantart, help save it from the evil return of SOPA. SOPA is, well, lets simplefy this. SOPA is a bill that if its made law, our web-world we know and love will never be the same. The bill requires FANFICTION, to be illegal EVERYWHERE. Deviantart will i think be illegal. THINK. Only because I was PMed about this. Ok. YouTube will make you go to jail like the others. For what, you ask? Well, if you play any music in your video posted, if you post a vid of you singing or dancing to your fav song, and if you upload a video of a family party and singing happy birthday. Illegal. Just plain stupidity. Morons. Sick people would pass this. **

** Want to save everything? Go here and sign the petition :**

** petition/stop_sopa/**

**Just put your name, email, and leave a comment. Sign up your family too! If this doesnt work, search : Where do you sign petitions to stop SOPA. That's what I did. There are a lot out there. PM me if you see some I should include. Glad to help. Leave comments, and check out my other fics. Bye!**


	2. Part 2 : SOPA GOING DOWN

**WARNING: WILL INCLUDE RANDOMNESS TO BRIGHTEN MOOD!**

**OK PEOPLE! There is another place to sign that WILL be seen by the government. We are going to stop this. We have to get 21,830 more signatures as of August 26, 1:42! I signed, now you! *Shakes head side to side disapprovingly* People like this that don't help make me sick, meanwhile they know. *Throws up* SEE! CAN SOMEONE GET ME SOME SODA?! While I go make someone get me soda remember to go to this website : **

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**WE CAN AND WILL STOP SOPA! THE GOAL MUST BE REACHED BY SEPT. 21st! WE HAVE SOPA IN THE BAG! BOO YAH! NOTHING GETS PAST US! WE ARE LIKE A BRICK AND CEMENT WALL THAT TOUCHES THE MOON AND IS THICK AS HALF THE EARTH AND ALIENS ARE IMPRESSED HOW AWESOME WE ARE! AWESOME WISHES IT WAS THIS AWESOME! YOU GONNA NEED SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN SOPA! WHAT YOU GONNA DO 'BOUT IT HUH HUH HUH HUH! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! Was that to much? It was? WHAT YOU TALKIN' TALKIN' 'BOUT, TALKIN' 'BOUT TALK TALKIN' 'BOUT! *Bangs are heard on front door, then people are seen in the window, then screams saying KEEP IT DOWN, KID! YOU WOKE UP THE BABY! IT TOOK HOURS TO SETTLE HER DOWN!YOU BETTER SAY YOUR SORRY AND BABYSIT FOR PAYMENT* *Gets up and puts down noise block out system on* LET'S STOP SOPA! RANDOM DANCING! *Whips hair back and fourth* WE WILL DEFEAT SOPA! **

**If you know of any other place to sign petitions, please tell me. I will give you credit. Got this info from Gamelover41592! Thanks! You people da best!**


	3. Part 1 : Comments

***Bites banana. Notices fanfiction. Umm... Hi... Ok so the way things are looking, WE WILL DEFEAT SOPA! As of now, August 27, 6:45pm, we need 9,213 MORE signatures to BRING SOPA DOWN! I will now show some comments.**

**_ GravityFallsMD _****_8/25/13 . chapter 1_**

Can I spread the word into other fandoms?

**Of course! This is part IOC what SOPA thinks is illegal. I would anyway, but in your face SOPA! Muahahahahahaha! SOPA, YOU STINK MORE THAN ALL THE ROTTEN DIPPERS IN THE WORLD! IM SO CRAY-CRAY! NEXT!**

Lil ol Gravity Falls 8/25/13 . chapter 1

Wait what?! They can't destroy fanfiction!

**Well yeah, they can. But it's looking like WE will save fanfiction. Even though its a bill, it still has to get passed. It most likely wont, but we make things sure. I still hate the feeling that it will be passed. Disgusting congress.**

WendyCorduroy353 8/25/13 . chapter 1

WAIT, WHAT!?

**IKR****_! _****MY****_. _****_! _****GREATMINDSTHINKALIKE****_! _****Andbtw****_, _****yournameshowsthatyouLOVEGravityFalls****_. _****ILOVEDEMMORE! Butwestillhavegreatminds! ;)**

Andronika23 8/25/13 . chapter 1

Fanfiction GONE?! My stories! They'll be alone and cold and a-alone. *hugs stories while whimpering in a corner* Ok, now is not the time to whimper in a corner(maybe later) now's the time for ACTION!

***Sniffle, sniffle, teardrop, teardrop* Even though that's the sweetest thing, I've been there, done that. For hours. And hours. I lay awake at night, whimpering with my stories. **

***flashback starts***

**Alyssa's stories and her play at the beach, eat ice cream, tell jokes, ride bikes, read reviews, pm each other, draw gravity falls charactfalls read fics about gravity falls, help redo her room, sing, dance, act, and watch tv.**

***flashback ends***

**Memories...Oh the memories...sweet sweet memories...**

Gravityfallsfan84 8/25/13 . chapter 1

Yesterday, I heard that this witch of a bill was revived for some retarded reason. When I heard this, I made it my one goal to PM as many authors as possible! Let's take this back to heck where it belongs!

**You want to know the retarded reason why? We have the WORHT president. And that's coming from a 10 year old. THAT'S RIGHT, IM TEN! I was PMing authors too! What a coincidence. I AGREE RIGHT WERE IT BELONGS! PROTEST!**

TheBigZ1 8/25/13 . chapter 1

You sure about this? There's absolutey no way this bill is getting signed, it's Ludacris! Insanity! Cray-Cray!

**Yes**, **I'M** **SURE** **THAT** **THIS** **REAL! It could get signed, again, pointed toward the president. Ludicrous and CRAY-CRAY, exactly. you know me so well you knew I say CRAY-CRAY! In my opinion of this bill.**

cute polar bear 8/25/13 . chapter 1

My stories gone but but have they ever considered the young authors/ directors / artists I'm a member of all sites and and *bursts into tears *

**Even though I'm not a member of two, I get you girl, I get you. I just got my membership this month, and I am probably getting YouTube soon.** **Maybe** **even** **deviantart**. **No, they don't consider us. By they I mean the congress, PRESIDENT! Grrrrrr... Btw, PUPPY!**

Gravityfriends 8/25/13 . chapter 1

Please tell me this isn't me it's a rumor

**? Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Umm. I think I know your question. Hate to break it to you, but it is not a rumor. We all wish it was. All of us.**

StkAmbln 8/25/13 . chapter 1

I would hate it if FanFiction ended, but since I don't live in the U.S.A. I can't sign this. This was a good thing you did.

**Thank you. I would really hate it because it takes a lot of work to write for my readers, and if all my work just is ... Gone I will... I will... *Bursts into tears***

* * *

**LATER...**

GrapplingHook 8/25/13 . chapter 1

Thanks for bringing this to our attention. The US makes me sick. I can't wait to get out of this god forsaken place when I'm done with college.

**No problem. It deserves the attention to save our sites. It's sad that I have to say this, but I agree with you. The US makes me sick. You are close to collage? Lucky.**

Gravity Falls Alien 8/25/13 . chapter 1

EVRYONE SPREAD DA WORD

**YEAH! EVERYONE SPREAD THE WORD! AGREED! YOU SASSY PEOPLE, SPREAD THE WORD!**

Sam-Sam 8/25/13 . chapter 1

NOOOOOOO WE MUST SAVE IT!

**EXACTLY, WE MUST! NOW THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS, THERE AIN'T NO TURNING BACK!**

**And that concludes today's comments. Please read my other fics, and send in reviews. WE WILL BRING SOPA DOWN TOGETHER!**


End file.
